Under Pressure
by Kimiaara
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga runs away from home, freed from tortures that so plagued her life at the age of 7. Her entire life has been a failure, until now, and with the help of a certian Uchiha, the Hyuugas will regret throwing away a treasure... Fluff, Lemons later.
1. The girl who is running

Under Pressure

By Kimiaara

Sup Everybody!? I decided to write this because I like to see pairings like these: They grow up together, cuteness, and Itachi is the perfect person to do that with since he has such a "brotherly" background (LOL, laugh with me, I say laugh!). Also, I want to make Itachi just a bit older, maybe by two years, so he'll be 15 in this story instead of 13 (I just don't like the sound of 13...)Anyway, I hope you all review and I hope it is pleasing! So without any further hesitation, here be Under Pressure.

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR THE WORLD WOULD BE CONSTANTLY CHANGING WITH ALL SORTS OF CRACK PAIRINGS BECAUSE I'M INSANE LIKE THAT!!

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga runs away from home, freed from the tortures that so plagued her life at the age of 7. Her cousin hates her, her father thinks she's a failure, the elders seek to throw her off her throne. But one man takes her in, and makes the sweet girl a force to be reckoned with. ItaHina

Chapter one-The girl who is running

She ran. She ran with all her might, all her strength as far as her underdeveloped and overused legs could carry her. She was finally out of the chaos, finally freed from her pain, finally released from all her suffering! It was all over…it was all over, wasn't it?

When realization dawned on the young Hyuuga, she slowed her running, and stopped in the middle of the forest as small streams of tears welled up in her eyes, and poured down her porcelain cheeks. She lifted her tiny hands in an attempt to dry her pouring eyes, like the knob to a faucet, but yet, they still poured down.

Why was she running, you ask? Because this particular Hyuuga happened to be Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan, a very prestige clan, well known beside it's brother clan, the Uchiha. And what was so special about young Hinata Hyuuga? She was the heir to this clan, soon to take the position from her father Hiashi, and command it to her whim.

Most would be overjoyed to become such a powerful leader! But not Hinata, and she had every reason to think otherwise. From the tender age of three, Hinata had been trained to take on the most noble position. She was constantly hurt by her father, who saw her as a failure, a disappointment to the clan. The elders despised her so, saying that she was a bronze link in a gold chain, and she would be the clan's downfall. Her mother was dead, unable to shield her daughter from the horrible fate of the Hyuuga. She was condemned, an black sheep, the rouge. Her heart couldn't take it, her mind couldn't handle it. Why couldn't she be like everyone else in the academy? Why couldn't she have loving parents, and see only friendly faces? Why did she have to run away?

The more she thought about it, the more she sobbed, and soon, she collapsed to her knees, crying uncontrollably. Where would she go? With these eyes, someone was sure to recognize the girl. If her father found her, she'd be punished severely, and unlike other lucky children who ran away and got caught, he would show her no sympathy, or happiness at her return.

Unbeknownst to her, however, piercing red eyes gazed upon the crying girl. What was this silly girl doing crying alone at night deep within the woods? He'd sensed someone awhile ago, almost as if they were following them, but the girls' chakra was much to weak for it to be any sort of threat, even Madara hadn't taken a glance back to find out what the annoying bother was. It was like a prick on his skin, a pinch. It was annoying, so weak…His stomach almost turned in disgust as he watched her.

Madara rested up against the edge of a tree up on a higher branch. He looked down at his student amused. "What are you so consumed with, Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi looked up quickly to his mentor. "Should we get rid of her?" he asked.

Madara chuckled slightly. "Get rid of a young girl like her? You are colder than me." he said. "Why should we? What could she possibly do that we'd be afraid of?" he asked.

Itachi said nothing. What could she do? He shifted slightly, moving some leaves softly in the process.

Upon this meager sound, Hinata's head jerked up in surprise, her eyes wide and in the direct direction of the sound.

"Aw! Look what you've gone and done Itachi!" Madara complained. He then looked back to the girl. "Oh. A Hyuuga…how interesting." he said. "You got her attention Itachi. Might was well finish the job." he said with an uncaring shrug. "Do what you will, and then we're leaving." he said as he walked off a little, leaving Itachi alone with the girl staring cluelessly in his direction.

Itachi sighed. What did Madara expect for him to do? Didn't they have to hurry to the Akatsuki base?

"W-who's there…?" asked a small and shaky voice.

Itachi didn't know if he'd regret this or not, but he stepped out, face to face with the young girl. While his expression was nonchalant, hers was curious, and then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Wasn't he an Uchiha? The clans had met before, and recently at that. Hinata remembered seeing his face. So elegant and dignified, although from the looks of it, his father was just like hers. She could read people like that, and both parents acted strangely alike.

"U-Uchiha-san, what are y-you doing here?" she asked tilting her head to the side like the cute kid she was.

He couldn't help but notice this. Although he forbade himself from saying it, she was adorable. Her cheeks were stained with her drying tears, her small frame…hadn't he seen her before? Ah, yes, at one of those meetings with the clans and all. He hated those. He recalled his younger brother smiling and blushing stupidly at her the entire time….his brother…something he really didn't want to think about right now.

"The question is what are you doing out here?" he asked her.

Hinata hiccupped and then looked down at her hands. "I'm running away…please don't tell…" she said looking at him pleadingly.

Itachi's eyes widened briefly. What reason did she have to run away? There was really no reason actually, at least not in his eyes. She was the pampered child of the Hyuuga family. Lavish mansion, title, everything! Why was this seven year old girl running away?

"Why are you running away, Hyuuga-Chan?" he asked kindly, trying to get her to fess up.

Hinata looked to him, her eyes telling a sorrowful story, and instantly, he felt more pain, just from looking at her. He had to tear his eyes away from her gaze.

As she told her story, he couldn't help but to believe her. She was so young, what reason would she have to lie? What reason would she be out here alone?

"Why are you here U-Uchiha-san?" she asked. "We're so far a-away from home." she said to him.

Itachi contemplated his answer. He wasn't going to tell her what he was really doing. Instead, "I'm running away too." he said.

Hinata's eyes widened considerably again as she stood. "But why?" she asked.

Itachi smirked slightly. "My home isn't a happy one either." he explained.

That's all Hinata needed. She knew someone else out there didn't have it so easy after all. She must have been right about his father too.

"How about this…?" he looked at her. She could turn into a very valuable fighter one day, and besides, she wouldn't' get far with her very noticeable features. From what she had described, it sounded like his father, when he was younger. Expecting so much out of so little. "You'll come with me. We'll leave together." he said. Was he really saying this?

Hinata smiled. "I can?" she asked him.

Itachi nodded as he took her hand. "But one more thing." he said.

Hinata listened intently to him.

"Call me Itachi…and what will I call you?" he asked her.

"Y-you can call me Hinata." she said, her smile growing brighter still.

Emotion played so easily through her translucent eyes. Itachi wanted to see more…he was intrigued by this little Hyuuga, one he hadn't paid too much attention to before. "Okay Hinata." he said as he lead her off to where they'd meet Madara.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Madara whistled impatiently as he leaned up against a tree. What was that young brat doing? Either kill her or tell her to go, or something!

He could have been the happiest man in the world upon seeing Itachi's face appear from a distance, walking towards him….but who was this? That little girl was with him? First he talked about disposing of her, and here she was following him, no, not only following him, but holding his hand! He slapped his forehead. He had more of a double personality than him!

"Itachi…what…are…you…doing?" he asked confused.

"She's coming with us." he said nonchalantly.

"…" Madara sighed. "We don't have time to wait around and talk about this…come on." he said as he began to walk again.

"Were are we going, and who is he Uchi-I mean I-Itachi?" she asked him.

"You'll see, and you'll find out later." Itachi said.

Hinata kept herself quiet. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she knew from experience that meant to keep quiet and ask questions later. Without another word, Hinata followed the two men, unaware of what her new future would behold.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Days passed, and the trio had traveled far. It was surprising, and unusual, but both men found the young Hyuuga girl very tolerable, almost pleasant. She wasn't a bother, didn't speak when not spoken to, didn't run off and cause confusion, didn't whine, in general, she just didn't' act like your typical seven-year-old. She was very low maintenance.

Itachi had noticed this. She must have been built into the obedient child she was. He remembered how he was expected to grow up so quickly. They had tried the same thing with her, but she retained some innocence in running away, unlike him. He'd just assisted Madara Uchiha in murdering his entire family. He couldn't bare to see the death of his younger brother though, the boy who looked up to him like the epitome of everything a big brother should be.

The first couple of nights, they'd slept outside. Itachi would let Hinata borrow his cloak and sleep under it. Underneath it, with her fingers gently clasped to it, and her slow, steady breathing, she was tiny, and cute. Although he knew it was horribly wrong, he knew she would be a very desirable woman when she got older.

About that time, Madara walked up, seeing the young Uchiha staring at the sleeping girl. "You know, she will be very beautiful later." he said, as if reading his pupil's mind.

Itachi took his gaze off of the sleeping child and looked over. "And?" he asked.

"And I was just saying that she would be pretty later, so what?" Madara asked him. "You know the same. She'll be in Akatsuki with us, I suppose? If not, we can't take her all the way." he said.

Itachi hadn't thought of this yet. Well, he had, but not this deeply. Most of the Akatsuki members were men, one woman, but she was hardly around the rest. On top of that, she wasn't exactly the nicest person you could meet. Since that was the case, Hinata would technically be the only female member, and she was a child. Itachi wasn't sure if this was a good idea, and not only that, but when she began to grow up…the way females grew up was a lot more noticeable than with boys. This might be very difficult.

Madara stared at Itachi, seeing him deep in thought. "You think it's a bad idea? You should have thought about that before bringing her." he said. "Now that I think about it, whether you want her or not, I do. She possesses the Byakugan, and at such a young age, we can mold her into a powerful asset." he explained.

Itachi sighed. "But what about _her_?" Itachi asked. "Power is a bonus, but the effect it will have with the other members…I'm not sure." he said.

Madara chuckled. "You are a strange one, Itachi. Look, as long as I get Pein to tell them to lay off, they should lay off. They know the consequences for disobeying." he said. "And you should be more confident in yourself. You don't think you could keep her from them, or them from her?" he asked.

Itachi considered Madara's point. "You're right." he said.

"And by the way," Madara began, "why do you feel so protective over her?" he asked.

Itachi didn't know. Maybe it was because his brother showed interest in her, or maybe it was just her in general. She brought a soothing sort of feeling with her being. Itachi figured it was just to keep a little sanity in his twisting life. As long as she was around, he might have something good to look forward to in each haunting day he lived. Although his thoughts rang clearly through his head, however, he never answered Madara.

Itachi thought back those two days ago as he watched the seemingly happy girl walk in front of them. They were in a civilian village not too far away from the land of the grass. It was late that night, and the festive town was lit with paper lanterns, and people walked the streets, so happy and carefree, unaware of the menacing peoples that walked among them. It was the only time he'd seen the girl act out of her normal self. She was excited, looking at everything as if she'd never seen it before. She kept asking for things, and Madara eventually got irritated.

"We only have so much money!" he whispered dangerously to Itachi. "Make her stop, or I swear I'll throw her tied up in a river." he threatened.

Itachi knew that there was no reason to not believe him, so he walked up to Hinata's speed and knelt down beside her. "We can't buy everything Hinata-Chan." he said bluntly.

Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Oh….I'm sorry Itachi-Kun." she said. She'd grown quite close to him through the days.

Itachi didn't mind at all. He actually rather liked the thought of her calling him that.

Madara looked back at Itachi. "I'm tired. Let's turn in here." he said.

Itachi nodded in agreement, and they went and found a small hotel.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Itachi looked at the two rooms they'd gotten. Both were very small…Since the town was so small, however, this was the only inn. Itachi was sure with the money they probably made, things COULD be upgraded, but he didn't complain too much. He'd been worse places than this. Each room had one bed, and that meant that Hinata would be sharing one with him.

Hinata was not a stupid girl by any means. She knew this meant she'd be sleeping with Itachi…were boys and girls suppose to do that??

She looked up to him shyly. "U-um…Itachi-kun, is this really okay?" she asked him.

Itachi chuckled a little. She was so innocent! Since when had Itachi ever seen something so pure? "It's fine. This way, you'll be safe from any harm, look at it that way." Itachi said as he contemplated removing his black shirt or not…he decided against it, not knowing how she would react.

He climbed to his side, and Hinata on hers. There was an awkward silence. "Um, well, goodnight I-Itachi-kun." she said as she turned over to her side and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Hinata…" he said much later, but he wasn't sure if she heard him or not. He looked to her before completely going to sleep himself. Her violet-hued hair fanned out on the crème-colored pillow giving her such a docile look. He'd never remembered a time that he had ever felt truly at any sort of peace, except for now…

A thin smile played on his lips temporarily, and then he too turned over on his side as he drifted off to sleep, although not as comfortably as Hinata. His dreams were soaked in his guilt, for what he had done to his "innocent" family. No matter what they planned to do with Konoha, Itachi would always think of them, even his own father, as his family…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

a/n: Okay all! Thanks for reading and hopefully giving me some good feedback on this story. I worked hard on it, so I hope you all like all the blood, sweat, and tears I poured into this story (well, maybe not blood, sweat, and tears for me, but Itachi put all of that in for the sake of the story, right?). Next chapter will be when they arrive at the Akatsuki base to when they begin to make Hinata the cool ninja she needs to be! Please review!


	2. The girl who is new

Under Pressure

By Kimiaara

A/N: Well everyone, I know this update is actually late, but it's here! I thank everyone who reviewed. And please…there is something I must address since it bothers me rather badly when people do this (not to say I don't appreciate it…)

PLEASE!! IF YOU PUT MY STORY ON ALERT OR ON FAVIROTES, I'D REALLY LIKE FOR YOU TO REVIEW TO SEE HOW YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!! I mean come on! I've gotten like 6 reviews out of the thirty emails I received saying " fav. Story alert" and stuff. I like reviews, I do, so please review if you don't mind ((puppy dog eyes))

ALSO, since this starts when Itachi is first admitted into the Akatsuki, that means Orochimaru is in akatsuki, and Deidara is not. Madara will NOT be Madara out in the open with the other members, only Pein…

Anyway, chapter 2 of Under Pressure. I hope you like, AND REVIEW, so here you go.

Disclaimer: No, it doesn't belong to me. Only this particular story, and plot.

Chapter two-The girl who is new

"ITADAKEMASU!!" Hinata said with enthusiasm that neither man had seen too much of. They'd gone to eat something quickly before departing all the way to the akatsuki base, and Hinata apparently had quite the appetite, or rather, she just wanted to try everything.

Madara watched angrily as she tore through all the food that had come to the table. How much money had the spent on this child again!?

"Itachi…this WILL come out of your pay…" he said darkly.

Itachi only smirked at him. He'd never seen Madara lose his cool this bad before, only, he knew he wouldn't do anything. Madara needed the girl, so no matter what she did, she'd get away with it, it seemed.

Rather than eating everything, it seemed like she just wanted to try it all, although she did take a liking to the tempura more than anything else.

Hinata started coughing and Itachi gently patted her back. "Slow down…we can't have you choking on us…" he said with slight amusment as she glared up at him.

"I-I wasn't choking…I was, um…"

"Choking." Itachi cut in.

"We best be leaving soon. She's making me full just watching her eat. And we have a deadline to make." Madara said twirling his chopsticks around absently.

Itachi didn't understand how someone who acted like a kid could be irritated by a kid, and be the leader of a deadly rouge ninja group… "Fine. Come on Hinata." he said as he stood.

Hinata pouted. "But…-"

"Come on." he said again.

She got up and glared at Madara.

"Hey. You just don't know who you're staring at like that girl. Respect your elders." he said as he stood up and pushed her along a bit more harshly than he intended.

Hinata reluctantly followed the men out. As of now, Hinata was actually enjoying herself more than she let on. Even though when they did train her it was tough, and demanding, it was no where near as emotionally scarring as her fathers was. She felt strong, and felt the urge to please them more than ever when they kept pushing her. They never said "You're weak.". They never said "You're worthless". Instead, they always told her should could never give up. As they walked, Hinata recalled on day when she was training with Madara.

To her, he was just Tobi, at least, that's what he told her to call him, and Tobi was strong. She would try her hardest to land a hit on him, but she never could. He blocked each move as if it were just child's play. Her frustration grew and grew and grew. He never hit her once, only blocked her seemingly pathetic moves. She got even more angered when she heard him chuckle, and she could have sworn he was smirking at her from behind that mask he wore occasionally. The only time she'd seen him take it off was when they were in the privacy of themselves, that is Itachi Hinata and himself. When she heard that, she actually hit him, and he stumbled slightly from the force.

For a minute, Hinata's eyes were wide, her mouth agape as she realized what she had just done, but then…

"Good girl. You've done well." she heard him say.

After that, Hinata smiled brightly, and her determination to hit him more than once, and maybe even rival him someday, grew.

She was almost to the point where she considered Madara more of a angry mother (LOL), and Itachi like a big brother since he was young.

As days passed, Hinata had not thought about the Hyuuga clan much at all, and when she did, it was comparing it to these two men.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Hinata was actually quite drowsy. When she trained with her father, she was always sleepy. When she got use to running with Madara and Itachi, she found herself sleeping later and waking up earlier as a routine, but this day, she had been pushed father than she ever had last night, and they didn't stop much at all, as a matter of fact, only once that Hinata knew of. They'd traveled all night, and just when dawn was about to break, they'd arrived at what seemed to be a stairwell leading underground. It was in the middle of nowhere, in a place that looked vaguely similar to Konoha's woods, but Hinata knew they weren't there. Hinata looked down the stairs to find only a stone wall blocking the way down the rest of the stairs. She looked puzzled.

"Itachi-ku-"

"Shh…" he said

Madara looked over at Itachi, then stepped closer to the stairwell and kneeled down. He began to touch around a small stone-like area until he apparently found what he was looking for.

Hinata stared curiously at him while Itachi only continued to look on.

Suddenly, Hinata saw Madara begin to form hand signs quicker than she had ever seen anyone form them before. Her eyes widened in shock and astonishment. He surpassed anyone she'd ever trained with, ever seen by far. Who exactly WAS he??

Suddenly, she heard the familiar tone that signaled that he was about to do his jutsu, and as he slammed his palm on the exact spot that he had been looking for, Hinata felt the equivalence to an earthquake rattle her off her feet.

The stone wall was moving out of their way, revealing a lit hallway, leading to God knows where.

"Come on Hinata, welcome home." said Madara. Madara entered first, Hinata following obediently, but with unmatchable fear.

Itachi noticed this, and to calm her, he walked behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Hinata looked up to him and he smiled gently at her. "Don't worry. It's definitely not as scary as it looks." he said.

Hinata smiled at him with a newfound confidence as she walked behind Madara.

The corridors were winding around in odd twists and turns, and she followed Madara exactly. As they went father in, the tunnels went from primal torch lit, to modern electricity. Hinata felt even more comfortable at seeing this. It started to look like your everyday home, only with a lot more space.

"W-wow…" she said as she looked around.

"Well, we'll gather the other members. Itachi, you're initiation will start tomorrow." he said as he began to walk off into a very dark and ominous looking hallway. Just looking at it let Hinata know she was not allowed to enter that certain area.

"…Well then, he didn't tell me where to go…." Itachi said as he looked slightly irritated that Madara hadn't decided to give him any further direction. "Come on Hinata. We can look around a little more." he said as he took the bewildered girl's hand.

Hinata just let Itachi guide her, wondering what alternate dimension she had stepped into.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A small room lit with bright lights, and a circular table fit for three was the only room at the end of the dark hallway. Madara, Pein, and Konan sat at the table, silent, waiting for the true leader to speak.

"…Well, I did manage to get Itachi…" Madara began, "But I also dragged back a diamond in the rough." he finished.

Pein rose an eyebrow. "Diamond in the rough?" he asked.

"Yes. A Hyuuga child. I didn't actually plan on it, thank your newest member." Madara said with a slight shrug. "She is far from worthless however. She can hold her own in a fight better than you'd expect from such a runt. She does possess the brakeman and get this. It runs powerfully through her veins she is of the main branch, the heir." said Madara.

Konan and Pein both looked very impressed.

"And how did you manage to get her?" asked Konan, who was actually very interested.

"We ran across her on our way from Konoha, sobbing in the woods. She supposedly said she was running away from the clan." he said. "But enough of the small talk. There is much more to discuss than just this." Madara said cracking down to business.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Itachi was granted his room finally, once Pein finally informed him. That was the first time that Hinata met Pein. He actually scared her very badly, and if you thought about it, so did Itachi AND Madara. All of these men were very dangerous-looking, but Pein scared her more than anyone. If Hinata didn't know Itachi and Madara by personality, she might just have been bawling her eyes out by now, but even when she knew Pein, he was still just as scary as he had been when she met him.

From what her young mind could gather, he was a man of business. He didn't neglect to keep things on a serious matter, and didn't smile nor joke like either other man had. His endlessly pooling eyes were sharp and scanning as if staring into her very soul. He was pierced in so many places, all looking very painful…he was truly frightening.

"So we meet at last Hinata Hyuuga." he said to her in a very gentle, yet prominent voice.

Hinata stayed quiet and grabbed on to Itachi's pants-leg, hiding behind him partially and staring at him.

"Hm." was Pein's only reply. "…Itachi. You are in charge of her, remember that. If she does anything wrong, or that might jeopardize anything, you will be held accountable. On top of that, she cannot become a full fledged member until she is at least 13 years of age." he said. "If she does not become a member, or has proven herself too weak, she will be eliminated." he said.

Hinata's eyes widened. What did he mean eliminated?

Itachi only nodded understandingly. "This room will be shared by the both of you until you see she can have her own." Pein said. "Understood?" he finally asked.

"Yes." Itachi said.

"Good." Pein said, and with that, he exited. The room was quite large, large enough to accommodate both of them easily. It was particularly plain, however, not that it bothered either person.

"Well, at least there are two beds now." Itachi said as he smiled ever so slightly at the young Hyuuga.

Hinata nodded, but something was still bothering her. "Itachi-kun…what did that man mean?" she asked.

"About?" Itachi asked her giving her his full attention.

"Eliminating me." she finished.

He was quiet for a moment. "Hinata-Chan…you must stay here with me for as long as I stay, unless I say otherwise, understand?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head okay.

"If you try to leave…then they will try to hurt you." he said as delicately as he could. "So with that being said, don't try it."

"Okay!" Hinata said as she smiled at him.

"Excellent." Itachi said. He wondered how easy this would be. Would she be able to survive these harsh dealings? She was only seven after all, and someone that young exposed to something this extreme of a step (Also without fully understanding the situation) was more than likely going to send the young girl for a hellious ride.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The initiation of Itachi began that following morning. It was a short, very blunt ceremony, and Hinata got to watch it all. Without really realizing it, however, many eyes were upon the young, delicate girl, watching her curiously as she curiously watched what was going on before her. More attention was diverted towards her than anything else that was going on, and Itachi's wandering eyes disliked what he saw.

Once it was over. Itachi stepped over to her, and she smiled at him, and he showed her the ring that she wanted to see more than anything. She had been transfixed on it the entire time.

"So, this is the new brat, huh? Quite a catch you got there Itachi-kun. She is of one of the only clans that held any value at all in that pathetic excuse for a village." said a pale and overall disturbing person.

"Orochimaru…lay off." Itachi said in a slightly vulgar tone. Itachi had known most of the members of Akatsuki longer than he himself let on. Before he committed the crimes of the village, he was introduced. Most of the members, Itachi found himself…disliking.

Even after his threat, however, Orochimaru stared greedily on at the flower before him.

Hinata didn't like the way he looked at her. She turned her head away, hoping that the cold feeling of his gaze would soon vanish like dust in the breeze.

"Don't shake her up." said a calm voice. Someone approached the two and squatted down in front of her. Although his appearance was very rough and odd, he seemed friendlier than the others, but not the friendliest person you could meet, mind you. He smirked with a bit of sinister intent or something similar, and his beady shark-like eyes pried into her. "

Hinata felt very tiny compared to this mammoth. What on earth was this place!?

Itachi glared warningly at the former Mist nin.

"I'm Kisame." he said ignoring his new partner's looks.

"H-h-hinata…" she said shakily.

He chuckled and stood up. "As expected." he said.

Other members actually kept their distance, it seemed. Hinata looked at each of them. One red head stood in a dark corner tinkering with something, his mind seeming far away from the rest, another was busy flipping through a particularly large wad of money.

"What's a fucking kid doing here?" A silver-haired man asked quite rudely.

"Hinata-Chan, let's go…" Itachi said finally fed up with the constant idiocy floating around in the room.

"Hey! I asked a damn question!" he continued to yell and curse.

Konan sighed exasperatedly and glared at Hidan, which shut him up instantly.

Hinata didn't know where Itachi was dragging her off to, but she had no complaints. All these people seemed to be lunatics, and she'd be here with them? That thought just hit her dead in the head. She'd actually be around them day in and day out for the rest of her life, or so that's what it seemed like was going to happen…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the pathetic day was over, Itachi and Hinata stayed shut up in the room they'd been issued, escaping the stupidity that would usually be unexpected from a group of potentially deadly criminals. It was with this time that Itachi spent teaching Hinata basics and getting her prepared for the harsh training to come.

When she finally went to sleep, again, Itachi watched her. One day, the girl would be a dangerous foe for any unlucky person who decided to cross her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well, I know it wasn't the best, but I promise it gets juicer! Next chapter Hinata will be older (10 to be exact) and you'll get to see how she's progressed. Every two chapters there will be a three year time skip until she gets to that certain age…well, anyway, thank you for reading! R-E-V-I-E-W!!


End file.
